


真心（30）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心（30）

真心（30）

——————————————————————————————  
从车上下来到大宅门前，不过十来步，盖聂却走得比平时慢多了。  
托卫庄的福，他腿间全是半凝的东西，迈开的步子一大，那液体就有往下淌的趋势，他不得不放慢了速度往前走，那股子粘腻感却在缓步间愈发清晰，每走一步都在提醒他，刚刚做了什么荒唐事。  
他开了门后也不顾别的了，给卫庄留着缝，快步就往楼上走，两三步进了厨房，拧开龙头就往脸上泼水。

水温开的最冷，冰凉刺骨，直到脸颊都被水泼的麻木，他才关了龙头，撑在水池边，长呼了一口气。  
耳膜边鼓噪喧闹的心跳随着呼吸，被一点点压下去，身上却依然微微地发颤，男人在他腰间的抚摸像是烙了印子，粗糙炙热的触感清晰极了。  
他在人事上实在经历不多，上次豁出去主动，还算有心理准备，这次却是突如其来，措手不及的人换成了他，而盖聂从来不知道自己的欲望会这么容易被勾起来，更没想到自己会这样渴求另一个人。

坐在卫庄腿上时，他会想要离对方更近一点，会想要对方更多地触碰他。最让他难言的是，对方说出那句低沉的威胁时，他除了惊讶和羞耻，心中一瞬间也闪过答应对方的念头，想过就留在车上，看卫庄会对自己做什么。  
这种期待实在……太出格了。

青年闭着眼睛站了一会儿，直到听见楼下传来脚步声，才用袖子擦了把脸，准备将买回来的荇菜洗洗，却发现自己走得太急，根本没把袋子拎上来。  
他听着客厅的门被推开，换鞋的声响，接着朝自己走过来，便微微侧过头去看对方，卫庄顺手把纸袋放在灶台上，见小孩一脸镇定，披着的头发却有几缕湿哒哒的，顿时玩味地挑了下眉毛。  
盖聂见他那表情，心里就一阵阵地窘迫发慌，低下头把菜取出来，正准备洗的时候，男人却挑起了他的头发，不由得一顿。  
卫庄的力道很轻，头皮上只有轻微的拉扯感，盖聂侧眼去看的时候，见他把自己的长发在手心里拢成了一束，正试图系个蝴蝶结。  
……虽然那怎么看都像是打成了死结。

最后卫庄啧的一声，放弃了，把他落下的发带递回盖聂自己手里。  
“你先做饭，我去冲个澡。”  
盖聂听了，顺口就提醒他，  
“现在太早，只有冷水。”

卫庄微妙地看了他两眼，发现这小子是真没明白他要冲的就是冷水澡。  
“喏，”男人一捻他冰凉湿润的头发，嘴角微微勾起，“你都拿冷水洗脸了，我冲个冷水澡也不奇怪，对吧？”  
他说完后盯着盖聂的脸，瞧着小孩的表情变得僵硬后，噗的一声笑了出来，随手就把对方的脑袋揉成了鸡窝。  
他坐在车里的时候两眼瞪着车顶，半晌没搞明白，为什么他每次去逗盖聂，结果都是自己起火，最后的结论是小孩太招人，不是他的问题。  
这不，欺负起来多有意思。

盖聂一边把自己头发捋顺，一边瞪着男人背影，卫庄也知道他瞪自己，上楼走到拐角时回头，朝他龇了个好不得意的笑容。  
那意思再明显不过——老子就爱逗你了咋的？  
盖聂不想跟这个幼稚的人计较，转过头把荇菜洗净了，脸上的热度也慢慢消退了下去。

这种事情上，他是没办法像卫庄那样坦坦荡荡地对待，可细想下，确实没什么好窘迫的，心中所想、所欲，对旁人需要隐藏，但如果对象是他的话，绝不会拿出来当成武器伤害卫庄，而对方对他也是一样。  
他没和人有过这样亲近的关系，但在这样的关系下，对方有纾解的需要，他应该也是有责任帮对方的。

盖聂把荇菜放进盘里，擦干手，朝楼上走去了，脚步放的很轻，猫一样无声无息，到了浴室前的时候，里面还是寂静的，没有水声，磨砂的玻璃后隐约可见男人的身影。  
他心跳的又快了起来，一下一下仿佛擂鼓，却没怎么犹豫，伸手就把玻璃门拉开了。

“我——”  
卫庄刚脱了上衣，背后突然就是开门声响，顿时一声脏话冲到嘴边，抬手就往藏枪的柜子伸，等回头的时候，又硬生生把问候祖宗十八代给憋了回去，手也顿在半空。  
……搞什么？

盖聂看卫庄那一脸见鬼般的表情，差点又缩回门外面去，深吸了一口气，好歹是站着没退。  
“你没锁门，我就进来了。”  
“我从不锁门。”卫庄挑起眉毛，视线钉到盖聂脸上，“你又不是不知道。”  
盖聂撑不住他这种打量，眼帘微微垂了垂，  
“你伤还没好，别冲凉水，太冷了。”  
这个人最怕冷的。

卫庄见他站在那里，老神在在的镇定样子，然而实际上手足都不知道往哪摆，搞得跟站军姿似的笔直笔直，顿时嗤了一声，抬脚走了过去。  
男人是赤足，一步步走到他面前，身上散发的热量也逼过来，盖聂有那么一瞬间觉得自己还是退出去比较明智，不过他最后只是抬起眼看对方。  
“别冲凉水，”他重复了一遍，“我帮你。”

“哦？”  
卫庄不置可否地应一声，心中暗自感叹一声，他居然都快习惯这小孩不按常理出牌了，心里甚至是欣欣然的，想看盖聂又要搞什么。  
不过他一点都没表现在脸上，盯着对方的眼睛，手从青年人的耳侧擦过去，将玻璃门缓缓拉上。  
“你想怎么帮？”

盖聂听着门锁在自己耳边扣合，心中直发瘆，但他既然决定了，倒也没有退缩的意思，一瞧卫庄腰上，见对方皮带已经拿掉了，便干脆地伸了手，呲的一声就把男人的裤链拉了下来。  
他停下来，抬眼看向卫庄，见男人只是瞧着他，眼里带着点兴味，倒没有像以往一样不让他动手，便试探地将手指伸进了对方内裤里。  
那里面热的灼手，温度顺着他手心往上窜，烧的脸上都发烫，盖聂闭了下眼，学着卫庄对他做过的，慢慢套弄起来。

他垂着视线，看不见自己的手握上去时，男人的眼角都抽动了一下。  
小孩的手也是经常握枪拿刀，跟他比起来要细很多，却不像女人那样柔软，上面覆着层硬皮，摩挲的时候意外地舒服。  
但如他所料，这小孩手活生涩的要死，大概是怕弄疼他，力道放的轻，学着他的技巧来撩拨，却没一下用力到点子上，与抱薪救火别无二致。  
这哪叫帮忙，叫勾引还差不多。

他忍耐了一会儿，鼻息渐重，盖聂也察觉到了自己在做无用功，因为那器官在他手上除了愈发地硬热滚烫外，并没有任何泻精的征兆，他不由地抿了下嘴唇，征询般看了一眼卫庄。  
男人也正盯着他，一双眼中跟煮沸的水一样，炽热的欲望在里面翻滚不止，半点遮掩的意思都没有。  
他被卫庄看的心下也跟着发热，指甲正好在那顶上划过，力度稍稍重了些，而几乎是同时，硬挺的性器像是活物一样，在他手心搏动地一跳，又涨了些。  
……这东西以前是怎么进到他身体里去的？

卫庄显然是骂了一句什么，他还没分辨出来，腰带就被猛地拨开，他下意识缩手挡了下，但男人骤然爆发的力道大到吓人，裤腰直接从他身上被扒下去，盖聂都听见了布料撕裂的声响。  
这裤子没法要了。

“转过去，腿并拢。”  
男人的声音沙哑至极，其中的隐忍摇摇欲坠，盖聂也不敢说什么，背过身将两手撑在玻璃门上，而他撑住的同时，腿间就有东西挤了进来，又热又硬，盖聂瑟缩了一下，不清楚他要怎么做，但隐约又有预感，便按对方的要求并紧了腿，几乎能感觉到那器官上暴起的血管与棱肉。  
他稍动了下腰，方便卫庄活动，而男人的呼吸也愈发粗重，他低头亲了下盖聂耳背，腰胯便动了起来。

被撞上后腰时，盖聂控制不住地前倾，还没站稳，腿间的东西便抽了回去，又极快地撞回来，两三次下来，盖聂就给卫庄压到了玻璃门上。对方大概是真憋了火，抽送顶弄间半点收敛都没有，赤裸的胸膛紧贴着他脊背，隔着衣物都烫的惊人。  
臀缝和腿间被摩擦地发疼，盖聂偶尔垂下视线，便见对方的器官一次次从他身前冒出头来，不由微微战栗着呼了口气，转开眼，将脸颊贴在冰凉的玻璃门上。  
很难明说，就像卫庄热衷于逗弄他一样，他也喜欢卫庄望着自己的眼里都是蒸腾的欲望,喜欢对方因为他失控。

这样的抽插足有百来余下，等那一阵上头的冲动过去后，卫庄便调整了角度，每一下都从对方臀缝间的会阴上擦过，磨蹭到青年的性器下方，这样的动作引地盖聂微微咬了牙，挣动了几下想要改变姿势。  
但卫庄却不放过他，他松开了盖聂一侧的腰，摸到他身前，捉住了对方被磨蹭地也半勃起来的器官，盖聂被他摸得忍不住一抖，下意识往后缩，卫庄顺手将他搂的更紧。  
“躲什么？”男人在他耳边低哑地说，“我没让你舒服？”  
“不用了……”盖聂无法，只好跟他解释，“我不用了。”  
卫庄笑了一声，嗓音带着喑哑，却没有放开的意思，反而暗示性极强地开始抚弄。

盖聂深吸了一口气，觉得再这样下去，别说谁给谁帮忙，他俩怕是在浴室里就得滚一块去——那到时候做成什么样就难说了。  
他估摸着也差不多了，在卫庄再一次顶到腿间的时候突然用力一夹腿，明显地察觉男人身上僵住了，随后又夹着腿在那器官上重重磨蹭了几下。  
卫庄是真没想到这薄脸皮的人也会搞这种事，猛蹿起来的快感炸的他头皮都发麻，他死咬住牙忍过强烈的射精欲望，抬起手就是一巴掌扇上对方屁股。  
盖聂嘶了口气，被他打的身体往前一冲，额头都磕在了玻璃门上，还没抗议什么，腰间就给死死扣住了，动弹不得。  
“你可真是蹬鼻子上脸……”  
男人的口气还带着笑意，却幽幽然的，盖聂背上唰地就起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“找操是吧？”

察觉到卫庄的手指在往他身后探，盖聂整个人都麻了，连忙转过头去跟他说  
“等明天，宴会下来再说？”  
他说的急，触到男人的目光后下意识软了些声调，而卫庄听他这么说，也不答话，只是眯着眼看他，盖聂心里没辙，也不清楚这种时候跟他服软好不好使。  
“……我不想被人看出来。”  
这人憋了一个多月，要是真做到底，他明天别说走路，爬起来大概都成问题。

好在男人最后只是搂了他腰，咬着人耳朵哼，  
“外人面前我给你留面子。”他的语调好似在磨牙，“但你最好想想，明天又要怎么应付我。”  
他这辈子的好脾气简直都用在这小家伙身上了。

盖聂听他这么说，不禁略略苦笑，觉得明日肯定是躲不过去，不过也没什么好怕的，他不觉得卫庄会太粗暴，顶多累一点罢了。  
等他重新撑稳玻璃门，到卫庄在他腿间射出来的时候，那里的肌肤都被摩擦地发麻，他甚至觉得撑着的门都有些摇晃了。  
卫庄长长地吐了口浊气，慢慢地蹭着盖聂颈间，青年的黑发被他弄的乱七八糟。  
“我先前试了一下，有温水。”他声音慵懒，“去洗洗？”

盖聂嗯了一声，从他怀里出来，往花洒下走时，余光瞥到镜子，见自己腰臀上都是青红指痕，腿下也是大片白浊，有他自己的精液，还混着卫庄的，简直一塌糊涂。  
……明明也没做什么。

卫庄见他停在镜子前，知道他在看什么，不由轻笑了一声，含着点得意。  
“用不用我去买点粉？”他点了点自己脖子，盖聂那全是痕迹，明天穿西服，总不好散着头发，“给你遮遮？”  
盖聂叹了一声，都不想说话了，朝他一摆手，没好气地指向门外。  
“你出去。”

TBC


End file.
